sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Temperment (Escapades)
Orientation (Escapades) Hypersthene and Haüyne were sitting in the main courtyard of the academy. There was a group of gems were surrounding them. The first creations of Yellow and White Diamond were also sitting with them. There names were Triphane and Gypsum. They all had already moved into their rooms. They were told to explore the campus to get to know the area. Haüyne: I'm so happy that you both are here! Gypsum: Same! Triphane: You don't know happy I am! Haüyne: I don't think I did a proper introduction to my friend. This is Hypersthene. Haüyne gave her a big hug. Gypsum: “Friend” Haüyne: Yeah. So like are we gonna see what's around here or no? Triphane: Yeah but like, I don't want these gems falling us around. Hypersthene is cool though. Hypersthene: You heard her, you guys, beat it. Triphane: Oh and she's ruthless. Haüyne: Yeah, she's kinda careless. The group surrounding them left with a sad tone and they headed to a nearby building. Hypersthene: What's this one? Gypsum: There's a sword on the side of it. I'm guessing it's the sword proficiency building. I guess Triphane I are going to be there. Triphane: I guess. Sooo will all sword class people be here or like? Gypsum: I guess. Since we have have five classes a week then it would make sense. Let's see. Swords, daggers, handheld, things like scythes and then something else but I forgot. Hypersthene: Y'all want to go in? Haüyne: I'm fine. It's getting late in the day maybe we can see just some down the mountain. Triphane: Sounds good to me. As they headed down, they passed by many gems who recognized them and looked at them. Hypersthene started to go a tad bit silent. Gypsum: Hey look that one! Finally, one that I know that I'm going to. Haüyne: Oh yeah, your weapon is a bow and arrow. Triphane: That reminds me, Haüyne, what's your weapon? Haüyne: I don't know… Gypsum: So wait. What are you going to do here. Do you not even know how to summon your weapon? Haüyne: I don't know. That's why I'm with Hypersthene and the others. They are helping me find my weapon and abilities. Hypersthene: Oh crap! I forgot that I was supposed to be helping her do that. And now I don't even have the others to help me! Gypsum: Who are, “they?” Haüyne: The group of gems I was once assigned to. Triphane: Oh really? I want to meet them. Where are they? Haüyne: They're here. They're just not with us anymore… There was… Kinda an argument. Hypersthene: I wouldn't call it an argument. Gypsum: What would you call it then? Haüyne: Things were said that didn't need to be said, okay? Now can we just keep going? Haüyne stormed off and went to the next building. Gypsum and Triphane looked at Hypersthene then they all just followed Haüyne to the next building. This building had a water and ice sign on it. Gypsum: For water abilities? What doesn't this place have? Triphane: Does it have a food area? I'm starving. Hypersthene: I think it's back up near the main building. Haüyne: Then let's go. They headed back up to the same level with the dorms. The gems proceeded to the food area, which was already packed. It was getting later at night and a lot of gems were heading back to the dorms. Others didn't. Some went to go explore some more and some went to parties. Haüyne’s group just stayed in the food/lounge area and rested and talked. Hypersthene: What do you guys think of the place so far? Triphane: It's alright. I'm more ready for that tournament more than anything. Gypsum: It's not until later in the year though. And you have no idea how some of these gems fight, nor their abilities. Triphane: Doesn't matter. I'm powerful. That's the only important thing. Haüyne: I heard that you have to go with teams of three. And there's a shocking twist this year. Hypersthene: You guys should totally all enter! Haüyne: Um hello!? No powers. Hypersthene: Then you want me to take your spot? Haüyne: No! I'm still willing to try! Even though I would be totally useless. Triphane: We’ll jump that bridge when we get there. Gypsum: Can we talk about how nice this lounge area is? Haüyne: Isn't it lovely? Hypersthene: It's nice. I'm just glad that we don't have a group of gems around us. It was starting to get annoying. Haüyne: I kinda liked the attention. Gypsum: It's as if we're the most popular gems here. Haüyne: Hypersthene is one of us then. Triphane: She sure is! Though, I have been seeing some popular gems. Gypsum: Like who? Triphane: Don't know them. I know one of them were pink. He had a bunch of gems around him. Gypsum: I didn't see him. Hypersthene: Neither did I. Haüyne: Same. Gypsum looked out of the window. And saw that it was getting late. The sun was setting over the mountains in the distance. Gypsum: I'm going to go back to our dorm room, Triphane. You coming or nah? Triphane: Yeah, help me up. Are you two going with us? She helped her up and they both walked to the door of their lounge room. They turned and face Hyper and Haüyne. Haüyne: Yeah, we’re gonna be there in a bit Gypsum: Okay then. Gypsum and Triphane walked out of the room. Haüyne and Hyper stayed for a few more minutes and then left. As they walked back to the dorm room, they talked a little. Haüyne: So uh. Hypersthene: What? Haüyne: Don't you kinda. You know? Miss the others? Hypersthene: Not really. Haüyne: I kind of do… Hypersthene: Why? They probably have moved on by now. And if they haven't then it's pathetic. Haüyne: So I'm guessing that makes me pathetic because I miss them a bit… Hypersthene: … What is your issue? Haüyne: You know what? Nothing. Hypersthene: You're trying to argue right now, aren't you? Haüyne: No I'm not. But it wouldn't kill you to be a little bit more considerate about the ones who once cared about you. Hypersthene: You know what I'm not doing this right now. Hypersthene started to run towards the dorm building. Haüyne: Wait! Why are you running?! Haüyne started to follow her. They then reached the building and Hypersthene caught an elevator and closed it before Haüyne reached. It. Haüyne went to the elevator next to it and rode it all the way to floor their dorm was located on. Hypers’ elevator reached the floor first before Haüyne’s did. Haüyne walked out of her elevator and looked to her right and saw Hypersthene running down the hall to their room. She followed her to the room and entered it after she did. Haüyne entered the room and Hypersthene turned around angrily when she heard the door close. Haüyne looked scared. Hypersthene: Why are you doing this? Haüyne: I didn't mean to do this. I'm sorry. Hypersthene: You know I hate sensitive questions or talking about myself. Haüyne: I didn't know. I really am sorry! Hypersthene: She's trying to test me and manipulate me. Haüyne: I'm not trying to manipulate you. I just asked you a simple question! I didn't know that it would turn into this! Hypersthene: … Haüyne: … What? Hypersthene looked at her with a shocked expression on her face. Hypersthene: Y-y-you can r-read minds…? Haüyne: Holy crap I can?! But that's besides the point. Hypersthene, I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I should have known that I needed to stop when you started thinking and remembering moments about Anti. I'm really sorry. Hypersthene had an even bigger shock on her face. Haüyne: What? Hypersthene: HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW ABOUT I WAS THINKING ABOUT MEMORIES THAT INVOLVED ANTI?!! Haüyne finally realized what exactly had just happened and how important this event was. Haüyne: I just discovered two powers of mine… Hypersthene, I- Hypersthene: *screams with excitement* Hyper ran to her and hugged her and spinned her around Hypersthene: I'm so happy for you. Forget everything that just happened. This is so good! Haüyne: I still want to talk about it though. Hypersthene: No. We have to tell Blue Diamond about this! Hypersthene looked around to find a way to call Blue Diamond. She looked towards the back of the room and saw a work station. She went and sat at a desk to see what it was. Hypersthene: Can you use it to call someone? Haüyne: I don't really know. Try searching up Blue Diamond. She searched her name and up came a picture of her on the screen. The word “call” was was at the bottom of the window. She pressed it and Blue Diamond answered immediately. Blue Diamond: Yes? What is it? Hypersthene: You'll never believe it! Haüyne: I can read people's thoughts and see their past memories! Blue Diamond pulled up a screen behind her. She checked marked two things on there. Blue Diamond: Anything else? Hypersthene: N-no… And wait. You already know what her abilities are? Blue Diamond: Yes, I do. But that's for you to find out. And where are the others? Hypersthene: Oh uh. They kind of just left us. Haüyne: What? Blue Diamond: Hmm shame. I may have to have a talk with them. Haüyne: OH NO that isn't needed! Well we have to sign some important things now. Talk to you later! BYE! Haüyne ended the call and then turned and faced Hyper. Hypersthene: What? Haüyne: Really? They left us? I can't believe you just lied in front of a Diamond’s face! Hypersthene: I don't get why you're so worked up about it. They did. And why do you care so damn much? You have Triphane and Gypsum here and me. Why do you need them too? Haüyne: Hypersthene! You drove them off with your rude ass comments! And this isn't about me having, what you're saying replacements of them. This about how you completely stopped giving a care about them ever since we stepped into this academy! It's been bugging the mess out of me lately. Hypersthene: So what if they're gone?! They shouldn't care what I think! That's not my problem! you're making a deal out of nothing because you wanted to see a sensitive side of me. You're honestly acting pathetic over nothing and you look stupid. And you know what I don't feel bad for you. And with that being said, goodnight. Hypersthene got into her bed and faced the opposite direct of Haüyne. Haüyne: Yeah. We're gonna play this game of “Feelings Roulette” and I can guarantee you that I won't lose. Hypersthene: You're the one who wanted to play it. And just to let you know, read my mind at your own risk tonight. Nighty night! Haüyne: I'll be looking at your past more than anything since you wanna be petty. Goodnight. Haüyne got into her bed. The lights went dim and then completely dark. There was a cold dead silence in the room. ~End~ Orientation (CRV2) Featuring Category:A to Z